


Hey Darlin' What Do You Say?

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had a strict 'no other cat' policy, she never said anything about other animals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Darlin' What Do You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Secret Santa gift to nighttalk-guardian on Tumblr

Carmilla wasn’t sure what she expected when she walked into the apartment, but Laura playing with what looked to be a tiny polar bear on their small living room floor was not one of them.  

Leaning against the entrance to the room Carmilla watched her tiny girlfriend roll about on the floor with the fluffball, laughing and giggling as it wiggled and bounced around.  She couldn’t help her smile when Laura scooped up the mass of white fur in her arms, squealing when her face was licked enthusiastically.

“Better not be expecting kisses from me anytime soon buttercup,” she grinned as Laura nearly jumped out of her skin, clearly not expecting Carmilla.

“Oh hey Carm, you’re home early,” Laura looked sheepish. “So...surprise?” She held up the wiggling puppy, still trying to lick her face.

Carmilla walked over and stood by Laura, peering down at her with arms crossed over her chest.

“So is there a reason why you raided the zoo for a polar bear?” Wiggling out of Laura’s grasp the oversized cottonball stumbled and flopped to sit over top of Carmilla’s boots.  It stared up at her with big brown eyes its pink tongue hanging out the side of its mouth.

She wouldn’t admit it out loud but it was kind of adorable.

“Well, actually, I found this little guy tied up in that old empty lot a few blocks down,” shuffling backwards Laura leaned against the couch, biting her lip as she watched the puppy try and climb up Carmilla’s leg. “I couldn’t just leave it there and you didn’t say anything about a dog!  You got all touchy about that poor kitten, which by the way Danny fell in love with, so maybe this will be a better idea and it’s just so cute…”

Sometime during the tiny girls rambling Carmilla had slid down to the floor next to her, shoulder to shoulder, threading her pale fingers in between Laura’s.  The puppy crawled up and over, stretching across both of their laps, its head nuzzling into Carmilla’s stomach.  With her free hand she scratched behind it’s ears, a smile on her face at the wuffling noise it made.

“I’m the only cat allowed in this dynamic, sweetie,” bringing up Laura’s hand she placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. “Besides, the little powderpuff is cute,” a warbly bark was her response. “Though you do realize that we’re going to need an actual house.”  

Laura looked at her curiously.  

Carmilla just grinned.

“You brought home a Great Pyrenees puppy, the little fluffball is going to literally end up the size of a polar bear,” she laughed as Laura’s eyes widened and gaped at the now sleeping puppy. “Which means cutie that our tiny apartment isn’t gonna cut it anymore,” Carmilla let the smile on her face fall just a little, a more serious expression taking its place.

“Think you can handle some domesticity with me and the brat?”

Laura went still next to her and Carmilla tried not to let the panic churning in her chest spread.  The quiet felt like it had gone on for an eternity, long enough that Carmilla was just about to make some snarky comment, a joke, anything to diffuse the silence.  But the words died in her throat as Laura turned to face her, a smile so bright that it chased away the fear squeezing her heart.

“I’m up for that challenge.”

  
  
  



End file.
